User talk:Fuzzywing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roboflight (Talk) 04:50, February 10, 2013 Of course :) I'd LOVE to help with anything. Any of the admins will due, although it might take Ninja a bit longer to reply :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 14:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Call me Misty. :) [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Okay. :) [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Hey Fuzzy! I'm so glad you joined the wiki! I replied to your RP in the Leader's Den. Also, how would Fernfrost like Stormkit as an apprentice? Mist, his RPer, says it's okay. Cool? I'll message you when I'm holding the ceremony ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 21:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 03:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize, ish fine. :3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fuzzy :3 01:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm just here to inform you that you have not roleplayed your cats in over a month. Please roleplay at least one of them within the next three days or they will be put up for adoption/deleted. Thank you, ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 19:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you do not roleplay Fernfrost anymore since you did not reply or roleplau within three days of our message. However, you can get her back through adoption. Please do that before you roleplay again. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 13:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you don't make a cat especially for Quest, you just choose one of your current roleplay cats to join the Quest. The sign-up is usually done through a blog made to announce the arrival of the Quest. I'm sorry to hear you missed sign-ups :( But if you really want, I could add you to the Quest and catch you up on what's going on; you only have to give me the name of the cat you want to join. Otherwise, we look forward to you joining next time! Hope this helped; feel free to ask about anything else that isn't clear. :) <3 Rainy User Talk Blog 20:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem at all. You could a) pretend like she's been there the entire time or b) have her catch up with the Questing cats and tell them she wanted to join, and ask them to let her stay. Rainy User Talk Blog 11:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, on the page for the current week. There's a link on the Quest page to the week we're on right now; '''here's a link to it as well. '''Rainy User Talk Blog 23:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) No problem, my pleasure! Yep, go for it. Rainy User Talk Blog 20:30, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Quest Inactivty Hey I noticed you haven't RPed in the Quest a lot, and I'm just reminding you that your cat's opinion is VERY welcome in the Quest, and you should try to RP more for the Quest since you signed up to participate. Please go RP and try to RP as much as you can! Thank you. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:14, December 3, 2014 (UTC) It's fine :) You can still be part of it, just read through the Quest and figure out what's going on and join in! Loving you will be the last thing I do. 01:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC)